


Decaying Grin

by TheNightColors



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Hell, Human Alastor - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Murder, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: Alastor’s Mystery meat catches up to him
Kudos: 11





	Decaying Grin

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this poetry journal with a list of prompts, and one of them was smile, so obviously I thought of murder dear boi.

That laughing grin he’s drenched in red

Since black and white his static beam

Singing of crimes the wolf commit

His wooly coat draped over the fangs of the killer

The killer he knew he was

His smiling pearly whites rot yellow

His mystery meat had finally caught up to him

To rot his smile as his finale punishment 

As he sits on the fiery throne he lit himself

**Author's Note:**

> I head cannon that Alastor’s smile being yucky in hell was a big disappointment.


End file.
